


One date. That's all he gets.

by minincentric



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, kinda cheesey and dramatic, mainly just seungbin, no mentions of minho or jeongin sorry, one sided pining ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minincentric/pseuds/minincentric
Summary: where Changbin is given one chance to make Seungmin his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	One date. That's all he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic/au in general, drop some comments ++ talk to me on twt @ minbinlvr ! hope you enjoy seungbin nation <3
> 
> edit : i’ve changed my twt and @ to minincentric

“No.” That’s Seungmin’s answer to Changbin’s weekly pick up line. No matter how many times Seungmin rejects him, he comes back the next week and tries again. Though he does admire how persistent Changbin is, of course he’d never tell him that. Just like how he would never tell the older that over the past two years, he successfully got Seungmin to fall for him.

— two years ago 

Seungmin sits on a bench by the campus quad, looking at the images he just took for class. Sighing, he closes his camera and presses play on his playlist. Observing the people passing by, he tries looking for inspiration. Photography has always been his passion, but lately he felt like he lost his muse. Being away from his best friend, Jisung, it’s almost like his photos have no emotion to them. Regaining his thoughts, Seungmin stands up and begins walking back to his dorm, only for him to get ran into.

Chan calls Changbin for the fifth time til he finally picks up. He accidentally fell asleep at the campus library and was late to meet Chan at the studio. Running towards the dorms to grab his flash drive, he runs into a boy and falls. Laying on his ass, he’s starstruck at the male he just ran into. “ Looks like I fell for you, quite literally might I add.” is the first thing that comes out of Changbin’s mouth. Rolling his eyes, Seungmin offers the fallen boy a hand.

“I’m Changbin, and who might you be ?” Changbin standing up, now realizing how the other boy towers over him, a little intimidated but still remaining flirty nonetheless. “I’m Sky. You should watch where you’re going,” he replied before turning around and walking away. “See you around Sky” Changbin calls after him, before replying to Chan’s spam of texts.

— one year ago

“ I know you’re the photographer, but I can still picture you and I together.” Changbin says as he joins Seungmin’s table of friends. Every week for the past year since they met, Changbin somehow managed to find the other and sit down to chat, although it’s more of a bicker than an actual conversation. 

“You’ve already said that one.” Seungmin responds, popping another carrot in his mouth. “ Keeping track are we now ?” “ Get rid of that stupid smirk on your face.” “ Oh but you love my face Sky.” Changbin says as he gets up and walks away, but not before blowing an air kiss to the younger. Despite knowing his real name, Changbin refuses to let go of “Sky”, especially not after he found out that Seungmin reserved that name only for Changbin to use.

“It’s cute that he does this every week but when are you going to finally respond to one of his lines and tell him how you feel? He’s not going to chase after you forever you know.” Hyunjin asks his friend. “I want to see where this goes, and besides what’s the point of giving in now?” Seungmin hums as he finishes his lunch and leaves to his next class.

— today

“ Bin, you can’t keep chasing after him forever. You’re wasting your time on him.” Chan was watching Changbin pick an outfit for today’s “run-in” with Seungmin. “ I know hyung, but I really like him and lately he smiles instead of rolling his eyes at me. I really think we’re getting somewhere.” Despite his confident outer-shell, he couldn’t help but think maybe this was all a waste and Seungmin would never see him that way. Leaving his thoughts behind, he left his room and said bye to Chan.

“It’s been two years, don’t you think that’s long enough? Just tell him you like him back and date already.” Hyunjin complains to Seungmin. As cute as they are, he’s so tired of watching Changbin chase after Seungmin and Seungmin do absolutely nothing. “ I’ll make you a deal. If he finds me today, I’ll let him take me out on a date, if not then I’ll ask him when I want to.” Hyunjin smiles as he sees Changbin walking up to the two, “ Deal.”

Seungmin froze as he heard a familiar voice from behind him.“ Hey, you’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be pretty cute, don’t you agree?” “ Shit.” Hyunjin laughs and leaves, “Have fun loverboys.”

Changbin stands there confused, staring at the back of Seungmin’s head, waiting for something to happen. Seungmin turned around, laughing nervously. “ Hi Changbin” “Hi Sky, what’s up?”  
Taking a deep breath, Seungmin quietly replies, “ I do think we would be pretty cute together.”  
It’s Changbin’s turn to freeze up, he’s never gotten this far before. 

Seungmin starts laughing at the older, whose staring at him with that same starstruck look the day they first met. Changbin cautiously walks closer to Seungmin, grabbing his hands to play with while he talks. “I don’t know what game you and Hyunjin are playing but, one date. One date, that’s all I’m asking you. Let me take you out on just this one, and if it's absolutely terrible, I’ll never talk to you again.”

Seungmin pulls his hands away from Changbin’s and takes his phone, to add his own phone number and snaps a picture to put for the profile picture. “ My dorms in building D, I’ll meet you at the stairs at 6.”

—  
Changbin didn’t want to admit it but he is nervous. Despite talking to Seungmin every week, he barely knew anything about the younger except that he’s a photography major and he likes to sing. He wants to get to know the younger but he also wants to make the most of tonight in case this is the last time he gets to talk to him. Seungmin has been pacing around his room for the past hour. It’s been a couple years since his last date and this is with Changbin. Over the past two years, he might have grown attached to the other and enjoys their weekly chats, even if his face doesn’t show it. His roommate, Felix, pokes his head into Seungmin's door and tells him it's 5 minutes to six. 

Seungmin reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees Changbin standing there waiting for him. Changbin jumped a little when Seungmin quietly approached him and grabbed his hand. “ So where are we going ?’ Seungmin smiled so brightly, it took all of Changbin’s power not to collapse then and there. “ I didn’t really know what you like, so I just got us tickets to tonight's festival. I hope that’s okay with you.” Seungmin nods and gives Changbin’s hand a squeeze. Changbin leads Seungmin to where his car is parked and they drive to the festival grounds. 

— 

They enter the festival and Seungmin lets Changbin drag him around, picking which ride to go on first. Changbin picks bumper cars, claiming it’s a warm up ride. Seungmin giggles at how childish Changbin really is, seeing as he’s all dark and cool at school. “ Let’s play 20 questions, you know to get to know each other.” Changbin says while picking at the cotton candy he bought for the two of them. Seungmin nods along, sticking more cotton candy into his mouth.

“ Who's your favorite artist and why ?’ Seungmin’s face lights up. “ Oh that’s easy, Day6 for sure. Their music is so well written and relatable, and their voices are so soothing. I could listen to them forever. Ok my turn, what’s your favorite food?’ Moving along with the line, they ask each other random questions, laughing at each other's answers.

As they start to warm up to each other, Seungmin gets more comfortable to be himself. Grabbing Changbin’s hand, he races to the ferris wheel. “ Come on, it's pretty up there at night time with all the lights.” Waiting in the line in comfortable silence, they enjoyed each other’s presence. Changbin couldn’t stop staring at Seungmin, and every time Seungmin caught him staring, they’d both turn away and laugh.

Changbin starts to shiver as they slowly reach the top of the ferris wheel. Seungmin quickly moves to his side and they sit there, watching the lights from the festival and the city. “I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while, but why me? Or at least why’d you stick around for this long?” After asking this question, Seungmin refuses to look up. Changbin grabbed his chin and turned so that they were facing each other.

“ Ever since that day I ran into you, I knew I wanted to be with you. Maybe not romantically but I wanted to at least be your friend. I didn’t know any other way to get your attention and since the first thing I said to you was a pick-up line, I thought why not? I’m sorry if those made you or your friends uncomfortable, by the way.” Seungmin smiles and kisses Changbin on the cheek. Once they reach the ground again, they walk back to Changbin car, holding hands with big, goofy smiles on their faces.

Changbin walks Seungmin back to the stairs that they met at earlier in the night. Before Seungmin walks up the stairs and back to his dorm, he tells Changbin, “ I had a great night, I really did, but I need time to think. I’m sorry.” Changbin gives a sad smile and walks away, “ For what it’s worth I had a great night too.’

— 

The next day Changbin wakes up to loud knocking on his door. Rubbing his eyes, he opens the door to find a box with a letter on it. Ripping open the letter, in neat handwriting it reads, “ I thought about it…. Open the box. - Sky” Changbin closes the door and sits on the couch opening the box. Inside was a miniature ferris wheel, almost an exact replica of the one they rode last night. While he was admiring it, there was another knock. He opens the door once again but this time he finds just the boy he was thinking of.

“ Everyone says that nothing lasts forever, so will you be my nothing?’


End file.
